


more gemlings

by yolk_sac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feral Gems, Gem Egg Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolk_sac/pseuds/yolk_sac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more gemlings? more gemlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more gemlings

Peridot could feel it coming on. It had been two years, and now her heat was rearing its head again. Needless to say, she was scared. The last time she was in heat was somewhat of a beautiful disaster. It strained her relationship with Jasper and caused her much stress, but she got eight lovely gemlings out of it. Still, she didn't want to make Jasper mad again. She knew she had to quarantine herself before things got worse.

Peridot got to work by the shore, digging a hole in the sand. She figured she could bury herself in the sand until her heat passed. Jasper would be none the wiser! It was a brilliant plan. No more accidental gemlings, no angry Jasper.

Jasper saw Peridot digging her hole from the beach house and was immensely curious. It was always one thing or another with Peridot. “What are you doing?” Jasper asked as she approached.

Peridot nearly jumped out of her boots. “Don't get near me!” she shrieked. “I'm impure!” She grabbed a fistful of sand and attempted to throw it at Jasper to keep her away. It didn't make it very far before dissipating in the wind. 

“Whoa. Chill. What's the issue?”

“I'm in heat and I don't want to accidentally seduce you again...” Peridot muttered meekly. Jasper was silent for a second, then burst out laughing. A blush spread across Peridot's face. She suddenly felt very silly. “Why are you laughing?”

Jasper pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. “You're funny, string bean,” she said, lowering herself down to Peridot's level. She stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. “What if I _want_ you to seduce me?”

“I don't think I understand,” Peridot said, subconsciously leaning into Jasper's touch.

“I want more gemlings.” Jasper's voice was unusually gentle.

“WHAT?” Peridot exclaimed, launching out of her kneeling position and ruining the moment. “You're fucking with me, right? You seriously want _more_?!” Peridot's heart raced at the thought. There was a primal urge inside of her that wanted no more than to have clutch after clutch. She had to be realistic, though. There was only so much room in the beach house, where would all the gemlings stay when they were grown, how would the Crystal Gems react?...

“I'm not fucking with you,” Jasper said as she lifted Peridot up out of the sand and kissed her on the lips. “I never got to see you pregnant. I never got to see them hatch. I missed out on so much. So, what do you say?”

Maybe one more clutch wouldn't hurt.

– 

“Let's have some fun with this,” Jasper said as she tossed Peridot gently onto the sofa. “It only happens every couple of years, why not go all out?” 

“Haha! Yeah! Anything you say!” It took everything Peridot had to not jump Jasper's bones. She was antsy and wanted Jasper to just fuck her already. It was best to play along though, in case Jasper decided to change her mind.

Jasper shimmied down Peridot's pants. She didn't understand why Peridot enjoyed wearing human clothes. Shape-shifting them was so much easier – and shape-shifted clothes didn't have to be unbuttoned and unzipped. Upon removing Peridot's clothes, Jasper immediately noticed just how swollen she was. A classic sign of heat. She ran her thumb over her engorged slit.

Peridot squirmed. Everything _down there_ was _so_ sensitive. Jasper's thumb lightly tracing her junk almost set her over the edge. She bit her lip in anticipation. It still wasn't clear just _what_ Jasper was going to do to her. Whatever it was, she hoped it would be soon – she wasn't sure how long she could hold back her instincts.

Tenderly, Jasper parted Peridot's VAG FOLDS and inserted one finger. This alone was enough to make Peridot moan out in pleasure. Jasper was surprised – she wasn't expecting such a reaction from a single finger! She coyly inserted another one and stroked her mate's inner walls.

Peridot couldn't hold it back anymore. Her feral side was coming out to play. A low growl rose in her throat, a warning sign for Jasper to either breed with her or get away.

“Ah ah ah, not yet,” Jasper said, retracting her hand. She licked her lips, gliding her tongue over her top set of fangs. “I haven't finished yet.”

Peridot huffed and refocused her eyes. Jasper's voice brought her back, if only for a brief moment. Wavering between forms wasn't a pleasant feeling, but she stuck it out. She had to. She had to make Jasper happy. She _needed_ more gemlings. “Go ahead, then,” she strained. Finding words was difficult in this state.

Jasper gave Peridot a kiss on her thigh before burying her face in her crotch. She purred as she flicked her tongue. Peridot tasted _so_ good. It wasn't every day she got to eat out a gem in heat.

Trying to repress her instinct was no use. Peridot had to go feral, whether Jasper was finished or not. She growled and whimpered, trying to right herself. Jasper was having none of that. She shoved the smaller gem into the sofa, restraining her. 

“Don't growl at me, missy,” Jasper mocked and flicked Peridot on the nose like one would do to a misbehaving dog. Peridot snapped her teeth to bite Jasper, but she was too slow. Being taunted set her rage levels to seething. She broke free of Jasper's grasp and lunged at her, teeth bared and ready to draw blood.

Jasper dodged out of the way and laughed. “Missed me!” To her, this was all a game. An incredibly risky game, but a game nonetheless. Peridot circled her on all fours, still trying her hardest to let Jasper know she wasn't putting up with any of her shit.

To Jasper's surprise, Peridot managed to land a bite. She sunk her teeth into Jasper's calf, biting down hard and shaking her head to tear the flesh. Jasper kicked her away, but not before she left a bleeding gash. “Fuck!” she exclaimed and dabbed at the wound. She was asking for it, taunting Peridot like she did. Now it was her turn to bite back.

Jasper got down on all fours, just like Peridot. She breathed in deeply. The air was heavy with Peridot's pheromones. Jasper was surprised she managed to hold back for as long as she did, the scent of a gem in heat could turn even the strongest-willed gem into a pathetic drooling mess.

Now Jasper was on the offence. Pinning Peridot was an easy task – the hard part was catching her. The smaller gem was nimble on all fours, especially when she was feral. The pair circled each other, waiting for the first move to be made. Jasper chuffed at Peridot, an offer to simply submit without putting up a fight. 

Peridot always put up a fight.

The smaller gem scrambled for high ground. What she lacked in strength, she made up for in speed. Jasper had really pissed her off, and she wasn't going to let her win easy. She bounded to the top of the fridge, swiping at Jasper from above like an angry cat. Unfortunately for Peridot, she seemingly forgot just how tall Jasper actually was. She was easily able to pull her down and force her to submit.

Jasper pinned Peridot's head to the ground under one of her large paws. Peridot went into lordosis, raising her hips to allow Jasper to mate. She sneered – being pinned under Jasper was embarrassing, especially after all her bravado. Still, she couldn't complain too much. She was finally getting what she wanted.

Jasper's tenta slid out of its sheath and made its way into Peridot. It was almost if it had a mind of its own. For all the lead-up, the actual act of mating only took a couple of seconds. Jasper inseminated Peridot then quickly broke away to nurse her wound. Peridot couldn't help to be proud of herself. She curled up on the sofa to groom, licking away the ooze dripping out of her. 

For a gem who wasn't supposed to breed, Peridot was sure doing a lot of it.


End file.
